


Loving is easy

by WoodsAlexandria



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsAlexandria/pseuds/WoodsAlexandria
Summary: Nicole Haught is fairly new to the strange things occurring in Purgatory but when she starts spending time with a certain bartender, her world will change forever in more ways than one.





	Loving is easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup, It has been awhile since I wrote some fanfiction, one year to be exact. I'm a little rusty so any feedback is appreciated (also English isn't my first language, so if there are any grammatical errors lemme know)
> 
> This story doesn't precisely follow the storylines portrayed in the show but there may be spoilers or references so it's recommended you've watched both seasons 1 and 2.

"Shit" She exclaimed as blood dripped down from her nose on her blankets. Annoyed she looked down at her cat, who looked back at her with just a hint of a smirk on her adorable face. She shook her head. "At least now I'm awake before noon." She muttered mostly to herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the bathroom with her hand still on her nose. She flicked on the light and looked at the damage Calamity Jane has done. A nasty cut ran from one side of her nose to the other.

"Nedley isn't going to like this" Nicole silently prayed that the redness would disappear before work started tomorrow. Nedley has told her time and time again that he expected his officers to appear flawless. She quickly brushed her hair and washed her face. "Lets get you some food, yea?" She told the cat who was already all but running to the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed the bag of cat food sitting on the floor with a hole in the bottom. 

"Calamity! You hungry clever cat." She laughed as she picked up the cat food and poured some into her bowl. "One day you're going to be too fat to even fit in the kitchen." Her phone rung from the table leaving Calamity to eat her food in peace.

"Hello, this is Nicole Haught." She said into the phone her voice still laced with some sleep. "Hello Haught." Nedley said which made her unconsciously reach for the cut on her nose. "Sheriff, what is going on?" Today was one of the few days she was free and she was really hoping to get some work done on painting her apartment. "I know you have the day off but I'm afraid I need your assistance," Calamity was meowing behind her for more food "Although you can refuse if needed." Nedley added but his tone revealed that refusing wasn't really on the table. She looked at the clock on the fridge. "I'll be there in half an hour, sir." She bid her farewells and hung up the phone. 

She didn't really know why Sheriff Nedley needed her but she liked her job and seeing as she was coming in on a free day she could take as many coffee-breaks as she wanted. "Seems like we'll have to wait to really make this place our home." She said as Calamity brushed against her feet. She looked around at the bare walls and little to no furniture. It has been a little under three weeks now since she moved into this apartment. It's two stories high and watched out over a little lake. The owner of the apartment was a really kind older woman who was happy she could rent the place to a police officer rather than some drug addicted teens. 

Nicole walked to the bedroom and got into uniform. Attaching the belt and gun lastly. The cold metal always weighed heavy around her waist, the power to take a human life within the reach of a hand. She walked back into the kitchen and made sure there was milk for Calamity while she was gone. She scratched the cat behind her ears before getting her phone and wallet to walk out the door. She grabbed her Stetson from its hook and left her apartment. 

* * *

It was quiet in the station as Nicole walked in. Coffee in hand she made her way over to Nedley's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" A muffled voice said from inside as Nicole pushed the door open. Nedley was sitting behind his desk with his hands on his head as if he was having the most intense headache known to man. Opposite of him sat a younger man maybe in his late twenties. He was dressed in a fancy suit and had a powerful demeanor making Nicole feel intimated as she walked further into the office. Something in her was excited and her mind started to run with ideas with what could be going on right now. The man could be FBI and was talking to Nedley about lending his best officer, which would be her or maybe there was a giant drug gang in Purgatory and they want her to go undercover. 

She knew it would probably be none of those things but she couldn't help but hope. She had always wanted to be better than some small town cop. She didn't even know if being Sheriff would satisfy her enough. Since she was young she wanted to help and protect people, hence why she decided to be a cop. Her sister had always joked that she would be the first FBI-boss to single handedly round up an entire drug cartel. 

"Officer Haught." Nedley's voice brought her back to reality. She was almost tempted to salute him but instead answered with "Yes sir?" He motioned with his hand over to the man in front of him. "This is Deputy-Marshall Dolls, he will be working in our station with his crew." Deputy-Marshall Dolls looked at her, no emotion visible on his face. "I called you in to work some of my paperwork while I discuss some things with the Deputy-Marshall." Nicole looked at her boss with a dull look in her eyes. "I've had the liberty to put it on your desk." Nedley waved with his hand "Dismissed." 

Irritation and disappointment ran through her veins as she turned around and closed the door behind her. She walked to her desk and gawked at the pile of files waiting for her there. "The nerve of this guy." She muttered as she took a seat on her uncomfortable chair. She grabbed the first file and opened it with a sigh. Paperwork wasn't exactly the worst as long as you had a good song playing on the radio and a good coffee. She went through the files quite quickly. After the tenth file she decided it was time for lunch. 

Purgatory was a small town so there weren't many places to eat. Nicole always found herself drifting to the same bar although she had made a promise to herself to try and check out every food place in the town. She had assured herself that it wasn't because of a certain bartender that she kept drifting back to Shorty's, although that couldn't be any farther from the truth. The truth is that the brunette who was most often found behind the bar serving drinks and smiles had captivated Nicole from the moment she moved to Purgatory. There was just something about her that attracted Nicole in every way possible. 

She pushed the doors to Shorty's open and found that it was extremely empty for a Saturday. Except for a few people watching horses on a small tv in the back and two guys playing pool the saloon was empty. Which meant that the bartender immediately perked up at the noise of the bell ringing signaling a new customer. The cute brunette furrowed her brows upon the sight of Nicole and waved her over which made Nicole more nervous than it should. Sure she had been to Shorty's more than once to check out the bartender but she always ordered by someone else and kept her distance, anything to avoid speaking to the beauty herself. 

She walked to the bar and removed her Stetson. "Hi," She said to the bartender "I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught." She shook the bartenders hand which was incredibly soft. "Well, hello Nicole or should I say Officer Haught?" The bartender said bubbly "My name is Waverly, but you already knew that I guess." Her happiness immediately toned down and Nicole looked at her confused. "I didn't know, why should I?" She said confused at the change in mood. Waverly looked up at her fidgeting with a dirty rag in her hands. "Well everyone knows the Earps don't they. Yup, that's me. Waverly Earp."

"Well maybe it's because I'm quite new in town but I do not know any Earp except you, guess I'm lucky then." Nicole smiled at the girl behind the bar trying to get her happy again. "How about you give me a coffee and come sit with me. You can tells me all about the Earps." Waverly forced a smile. "I'm working." She said gesturing around her, waving the dirty rag through the air. "And I've already taken my break."

Nicole's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Well then just a cappuccino, burger and salad to-go." She watched as Waverly moved behind the bar as if she had spent her whole life just there. Within minutes her order was standing before her. "A cappuccino , burger and salad to-go, you want to pay cash, card or just add it to your tab." Waverly asked. Nicole reached into the pocket of her kaki-pants and threw twenty dollar on the bar. "Keep the rest, you can pay me back later with that coffee." She flashed one last smile at Waverly and turned on the ball of her heel and walked back to the station. 

* * *

 "Officer Haught!" The scream echoed through the station startling Nicole from her paperwork almost spilling her cappuccino over the files.She looked around. It wasn't Nedley's voice that yelled for her but it wasn't the Deputy-Marshall either, it was a woman's voice. Nicole stood up and walked in the general direction of the noise. In the hallway stood a woman with long brown hair, an arrogant look on her face as she waved Nicole over. 

"You Haught?" She just asked. "Yeah, what's going on? who are you?" Nicole rambled as she took in the appearance of the woman. Her dark skinny jeans had black stains on them and her shirt had a rip in it. The woman snapped her fingers. "Eyes up here Haught." Nicole raised her brow at the woman still awaiting the answers to her questions. "I'm Deputy Earp, I'm your superior so get me my Irish Coffee with a doughnut." 

The name Earp ringed in her ears as she thought back to her conversation with Waverly.  _Well everyone knows the Earps don't they._ Nicole crossed her arms in front of her. Giving 'Deputy Earp' one of her power-poses she was famous for at home.  "Fine, I'm Wynonna. Dolls needs the files from 1907. Something about limbs being torn off." Wynonna said defeated as she sipped her black coffee, scrunching up her face at the taste looking at Nicole with an almost pleading look. "I'm not getting you an Irish Coffee." Nicole said. "Fine," Wynonna huffed, hands thrown in the air "But please get those files because Dolls is being more of a bitch than usual and personally.." The end of her sentence went lost as she walked away wildly gesturing with her hands.

Nicole stood defeated in the hallway. There she was on her free day running to get files for some Deputy-Marshall while Nedley was nowhere in sight. She knew that technically she doesn't have to do it seeing as she isn't officially on duty. Yet, she made her way over to the archive room looking in the old boxes for a case with 'torn of limbs or something.' She valued her job and if she ever wanted to get higher up she had to endure things like this. 

Finally, she had the right box. She grabbed the file, which had a thick layer of dust on it, and walked to the room the Deputy-Marshall was assigned to. Halfway there curiosity got the best of her as she peeked into the file. Looking back at it she wish she hadn't. Her burger tossed in her stomach as she looked at the pictures of bodies with severed heads and limbs. She closed the file and power-walked over to the office. When she walked past the copying room she hesitated. It wasn't right to copy files being requested by a government agency but she couldn't help herself. Something about that file, the information it held captivated Nicole. Sneakily she slipped in the room and copied the file and hid it in her blouse and resumed her way to Dolls' office and knocked on the door.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was the weird way Wynonna was half standing, half sitting on a chair. The next was that none other than Waverly Earp was in the room with them giving her a half-assed smile as she looked almost hungry at the file in her hands. "Officer Haught, took you long enough." Deputy-Marshall Dolls said as he walked around a giant white-board and almost snatched the files from her. Dolls looked at her expectingly "Well, off you go." He seemed to think before a smile flashed briefly over his features "Dismissed." 

She saw red for a brief second. This man had the audacity to tell her what to do like she was some personal-assistent. Like she wasn't here to help Nedley with paperwork because Dolls had the poor man doing god knows what. But then she saw the smile from Waverly Earp and her anger washed away. She smiled back noticing the way Dolls' eyes shifted between them two. "Haught." He said sternly. Without another word she left the room. Questions swirling in her mind. Back at her desk she slipped the papers from under her blouse in her bag. A small smile forming as she thinks about reading them in peace tonight on the couch while Calamity sleeps in her lap. She loved working cases at home. Wrecking her mind about the how and why, loving the way she felt after solving another hard case. 

"Officer Haught?" A soft voice asked. "Waverly?" She asked as she looked up at the woman standing by the door. She walked over to her. "What's up?" She asked as Waverly adorably tucked some hair behind her ear. "I wanted to say that I was sorry about how Dolls treated you.That was wrong of him" Waverly's voice was barely audible. "I'm a grown woman, I'm fine." She smiled at the slightly shorter girl. "But if you wished to make me feel better, how about that coffee tomorrow night?" Nicole asked slightly nervous. It isn't like she hasn't asked out a woman before but it's just that Waverly has this enchanting smile which fucked her up. Waverly looked up from her shoes "I'd like that. Shorty's 8 p.m. Don't be late." Waverly smiled "Bye Nicole." Without waiting for a response the brown haired girl left the station leaving a stunned and excited Nicole behind.

* * *

When she finally came home later that night she was absolutely exhausted. Nedley had giving her a free day tomorrow seeing as she finished all of his paperwork and even did some preparing work for him without him asking for it. She let herself fall on the couch Calamity immediately jumping on her stomach softly purring as she found a comfortable position to lay in. Nicole grabbed the files she copied earlier and started reading them eagerly. Even though she was tired, she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep without going to the files thoroughly. As the hours passed while she read and re-read the information her eyes started to become more and more heavier. The last thing she remembers before passing out is the sentence she kept re-reading not being able to wrap her mind around.

_'Several witnesses have claimed that the animal wasn't an animal at all, but rather a abomination of a human and something else; something demon-like.'_


End file.
